COC* A EGG U R Misbehaves At Kirinta Kusano's 9th Birthday Party/Sent To Germany
Summary Today is Kirinta Kusano's 9th birthday Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R as Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as COC* A EGG U R's Mom, Luna Minami,Bethona, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Wave the Swallow *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Bubbles *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog,Nagato, Toni Toponi, and Noodle *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Airport Manager, Security Agent, and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Jet the Hawk *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup and B.B. Jammies *Princess as Azura and Behania *Kayla as Coco the Chicken,Coffee and Dark Magician Girl *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Amy as Ka-Chung and Nagato *Jennifer as Custard and Yamato Transcript Part 1: COC* A EGG U R Misbehaves At Kirinta Kusano's 9th Birthday Party *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, we have some good news. *COC* A EGG U R: What is it, mom and dad? *COC* A EGG U R's Mom: Today is Kirinta Kusano's 9th birthday and we want you to be on your best behavior or else you will be grounded and sent to Germany. Understand? *COC* A EGG U R: I understand mom and dad. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: That's good to here. If you make Kirinta Kusano cry you'll be grounded and sent to Germany! Understand?! *COC* A EGG U R: I understand. *COC* A EGG U R's Mom: Okay. Now let's go to the Kusano residence to celebrate Kirinta Kusano's 9th birthday. *cut: to the Kusano residence. Kirinta Kusano and his friends and classmates are very happy and energetic. They are happily dancing to We Gotta Power by Hironobu Kageyama. *COC* A EGG U R: Man, why do they put on Dragon Ball Z soundtrack. I know, I will change the music to gangsta rap music. *A EGG U R soon putted on What Would You Do by The Dogg Pound on the top volume, completely shocking Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. COC* A EGG U R danced evily as Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates looked at him in shock and horror *A EGG U R's Dad turned off the radio and is very mad at COC* A EGG U R *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, don't you dare put on gangsta rap, death metal and heavy metal music! Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates really hate it! That's a 1st strike! *cut: to Kirinta Kusano's family room. COC* A EGG U R is in Kirinta Kusano's family room. He is looking through Kirinta Kusano's birthday presents. They're the same birthday presents Shimajirō Shimano received for his 9th birthday. *A EGG U R soon ate Kirinta Kusano's 9th birthday cake *A message saying: WARNING!!! TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!!! *Kusano became very upset and extremely teary eyed and sorrowful to the point he began bawling up 10 massive category 5 hurricanes extremely mega loudly. Kirinta Kusano bawled extremely loudly that his crying can be heard all around the whole entire world. *in GoAnimate City began to panic and run for their lives as Kirinta Kusano continued bawling up 10 massive category 5 hurricanes *Shimano and his friends and classmates ran for their lives as the 10 category 5 hurricanes continue ravaging GoAnimate City, killing over 800,000 people and destroying over 800 buildings *Satomi Hiroyuki: I must head back to Kirinta Kusano's house to stop his crying! *Mimirin: Satomi, don't! It's suicide! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Sorry, this is the only way to save the whole city from being destroyed! *Hiroyuki gave Kirinta Kusano a comforting hug and kiss, stopping his crying once and for all and saving all of GoAnimate City from being completely ravaged and destroyed by the category 5 hurricanes *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!! (X80) COC* A EGG U R!!! (X15) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!! *COC* A EGG U R's Mom: COC* A EGG U R, you're going to Germany as your punishment. If you dare to escape from Germany you'll be grounded for giga infinity. Now get in the car, I'm taking you to the GoAnimate City International Airport! *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: We would like to have one ticket to Berlin, Germany for our son, COC* A EGG U R please. *Airport Manager: Okay, he will go to the waiting corner. Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days